Rose and Mr Belikov (rewrite)
by Rachelalicexx
Summary: A we rite of my fanfiction Rose and Mr. Belikov please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**So guess what I am back. I did some thinking and decided that I really loved this story and knew how to progress it along, so I am going to start from the beginning and re write it all. Thank you for sticking with me.**

**Chapter one**

**Rose pov**

My alarm woke me blasting out a song from the radio. Uh I thought the first day my senior year, I really did not want to get up.

_This year _I thought _I'm going to make it count_. Its true I Rose Hathaway is going to graduate high school and find my place in the world. I mean sure I should have already figured it out like everyone else my age but to be truthful I hadn't and I didn't find anything wrong with that.

I dragged myself out of bed and started getting ready for the day. My outfit consisted of blue skinny jeans with a white top under a red cardigan and white converse. Plain I know but hey I didn't have much money to spend on whatever I wanted and I wasn't one for fashion. I just slopped on whatever I had clean.

A car horn beeped from outside and I eminently knew it was Lissa my best friend. We had been friends since kinder garden and it felt like just yesterday that our friendship had been born and now look at us were seniors.

Our friendship had started when our teacher told us to write out our full names and making a 5 year old write Rosemary Hathaway and Valissa Dragomir was just plain mean, what did we do to disserve that, because of this I threw my book at her head and called the teacher a bastard.

I took one last look in the mirror and grabbed my bag and rushed down and hopped into her car. As I opened the door I was greeted to see Lissa's smiling face making her look even more like the angel everyone described her as.

"Oh my god Liss it's our senior year!" We both squealed in excitement.

After we had calmed down enough Lissa started to drive to school on the way we talked about what we wanted to achieve this year. Lissa wanted to stay with her long term boyfriend Christian and pass all her subjects with an A point average. Me, well I just wanted to pass this year although I knew it was probably not going to happen.

When we reached the school she parked by the rest of our friends cars. I got out and was pulled into a hug by Eddie. Eddie and I went way back our parents where in high school together and our mothers where best friends so me and Eddie where raised together. Practically siblings, we did everything together. He was the big brother I've always wanted he even acted like one too. He got extremely protective even if a boy so much as looked at me.

"Hey Rosie" Came a voice that I recognized it was low pitched and annoying, just like the person himself.

I turned and saw Christian, he had his arm around Lissa and was being as infuriating as ever. Sometimes all I wanted to do was punch him. Lissa wouldn't let me sadly but she was my best friend and I didn't want to upset her.

"Don't. Call. Me. That!" I didn't like it when he called me Rosie he knew that, he knew that it got under my skin. That's exactly why he did it, he knew how to get under my skin and used it to his advantage. Luckily enough I knew how to get under his skin and I used it to my advantage.

That was how mine and Christians twisted friendship worked. I would torment him and he would torment me. He was like the annoying brother that you say you wished you never had but would miss him if he went.

"Just leave each other alone would you" Demanded Lissa I could tell she was getting annoyed at our constant bickering but it is all Christians fault.

"But Liss" I whined "We wouldn't be us if we didn't bicker" Christian nodded in agreement, we didn't usually agree on much but when we did it was something important. And yes this is important.

We started walking into the school, we knew we had to go and get our schedules before the bell rung. Normally I wouldn't care much but with friends like these they always make you on time.

As we entered the school building I was attacked by an onslaught of noise, mainly whispering and giggling. I looked around me and saw red faces everywhere. I knew what this meant there was ether a really hot pupil starting today or there was a really hot teacher starting today.

I saw a petite figure running towards us, blond curls bouncing up and down as she did so. I recognized her as Mia another one of our other friends. We hadn't always got along but something had brought us together but that's for another time.

"Hey guys" Her high voice chirped "Have you heard?"

"Herd what" Replied Jill slowly.

Jill was Eddie's girlfriend I liked her she was a nice girl and obviously adored Eddie and made him happy. However she was quite and didn't talk much but when it came to it could hold her own and for that I held respect towards her.

"Oh there's this hot new teacher. totally gorgeous he's all the way from Russia and will be replacing Miss. Smith thanks to Rose." Oh yeah I had forgotten that miss. Smith had left. She claimed it was my fault that the desk she was leaning on fell.

Well ok it was my fault and I did cause it but I had a good reason she was a mean old horrible which. She blamed me for everything, always giving me detentions on weekend meaning I couldn't go out with Lissa.

"Oh yeah" I mumbled. I was proud of what I did it was one of my best pranks ever and I didn't exactly do it alone Christian helped me, he hated the witch as much as I did.

"Anyway" Lissa distracted any attention away from me "What lessons have you got this year?"

I hadn't even looked at my schedule before now; I had forgotten I even picked it up. I was enjoying the time I had with my friends as I might not see them after today because of the amount of trouble I was going to get in.

I looked down and saw;

Name- Rose Hathaway

9.00-9.20- Homeroom

9.20-10.20- P.E

10.20-11.50- break

11.50-12.50- Math's

12.50-2.00- Lunch

2.00-3.00- History

3.00-4.00- English

Great I thought Math's, History and English all in the same day, lucky me, all the subjects I was failing. Could this get any worse.

Time skip

Turns out the day could get worse, firstly I found out I was the only girls do extra P.E so I had to do it with the boys. That in itself wasn't a problem it was just that I had to share a class with Ralf and Jessie. They were absolute douches and spread rumors like a wild fire in Australia.

Then I embarrassed myself in math's by getting loads of answers wrong. In my defense the teacher knew that I didn't know the answers but still decided to humiliate me. And now, now I'm sat in History staring into the new teachers face.

"Now class I am " I noticed that when he talked his Russian accent was prominent apparently so did all the other girls in the class because whenever one word came out of his mouth it was followed by a bunch of giggles mainly coming from the front of the room.

"You are a failing class and my job is to get you back on track ready for your exams. I think History is important because it tells us where we come from who shaped the world, who helped create society as we know it today"

In typical Rose fashion I made a snarky comment

"Sooozze Ville. Its touching really that you think that but no one really cares."

The class laughed at what I said but he didn't seem effected by my comment this surprised me. I got under every teachers skin, I was the one who made them want to quit there teaching degree. But him this new teacher just continued on like I hadn't said anything.

This annoyed me and made me even more determined to get under his skin.

The class ended and we were told to do research on our family trees to and I quote 'find out who we are'.

I sat through English sitting next to Eddie not paying attention. We passed notes back and forth between us as we waited till the end of the day.

Lissa drove me home as usual I thanked her and got out. As I entered my house I kept thinking about what happened today.

I'm going to figure him out and make me his living nightmare.

So that's it for this chapter. Love it hate it? What do you think? Just review or pm me.

Rachel


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to thank everybody who had followed and reviewed the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer- Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

**Dimitri pov**

It was my second week at high school and already, I had students that thought they could do whatever they wanted. Mainly that Rose Hathaway girl she's rude, disrespectful and cheeky. I had heard what she had done to her last teacher, made her last teacher go running. I had also heard rumors about her around the school. I heard things being said about her that surprised me. I suppose though you can't always rely on gossip, it was fake and exactly what it said on the tin. Gossip.

I tried to not let her get to me but she was already getting under my skin I didn't show it of course I wouldn't let her have the satisfaction of knowing that. I wouldn't give up on her though I wouldn't just stop teaching her. She like everyone else here was here to learn and I would make sure she did.

I had heard from other teachers that I should just give up on Rose Hathaway. They said that she never listened or did any of the work set. They said that she was hopeless. I didn't believe a word of it, what she needed was motivation.

I was sitting at my desk waiting for my next class to come in. I had already done everything that needed to be done. I had written the date and title on the board and what I wanted them to do. I knew it was her class and I couldn't wait to see her.

I looked up just in time for my eyes to lock with hers and when they did an unknown feeling rushed through me. I hadn't even got the feeling before not even with any other girl I've dated. I noticed everything about her.

Her dark brown hair that's reaches her back with slight curls, her brown eyes and how they sparkle when she smiled or laughed. Wait, what am I saying _stop it Dimitri she is your student you should not have feelings like this!_

The class took their seats and I began the lesson, of course before I could start there was a late arrival. I was surprised it wasn't Rose as she was always late but for once she had arrived on time. He scanned the class for an empty seat and grinned when he found one empty right next to Rose.

"Ok take out your homework and what I want you to do is use the information you have gathered to draw up your family tree and after you've finished that I want you to write a paper on what you have found out" My voice was clear and demanded respect.

As they took their homework out I noticed one student who didn't take their homework out and yep you guessed it that person was Rose.

"Miss. Hathaway is there a reason why you don't have your homework?" I asked

"No" she replied her voice snarky "I just didn't feel like doing it"

"And why not?" I questioned.

Before Rose could say another word she was interrupted by a boy sitting at the back of the class. I noticed the boy as Jessie Zelkos, Ivan's cousin. Just because he was Ivan's cousin didn't mean I was going to be soft on him, no matter how many time Ivan begged me to.

"Yeah well it's not like Rose needs to know who her family is, her dad ditched her I suppose he didn't want to be burdened by her. And her mom well her mom just doesn't want to be around her. I wouldn't blame her really, wouldn't blame her dad ether."

The class gasped at this and broke out into a fit of whispers. When I looked over to Rose she had tears in her eyes. Seeing them made me angry that this childish fool had dared to insult her. _Wow _I thought _Where did that come from._

"Mr Zelkos, I think that's enough" I started. However I didn't finish as I was interrupted by Rose. "Well at least I have brains Jessie more than you can say, you too Ralf"

Before I could stop all of this he hit the last straw.

"Well at least I know who my dad is unlike you Rose, at least I can say who my parents are, at least I can say they care about me"

Rose jumped out of her chair tears still in her eyes marched up to Jessie and punched him in the face.

The class broke out into a larger fit of whispers, no doubt this event would be broadcast by lunch, the noise gradually increased into shouts it got so noisy I had to shout over the students to get their attention.

"STOP!" I shouted over the noise of the class room they all fell silent and turned to face me even Rose.

" please get out and I'm afraid you have to go to the headmistress' office"

Rose sighed in defeat but grabbed her bags and left the classroom. Slamming the door shut behind her. The noise bounced of the walls and left the whole class stunned.

**Rose pov**

**time skip**

Great just great it turns out my punishment for punching Jessie in the eye and not turning my homework in was a full week's worth of detention ,after school with Mr. Belikov starting today.

The last bell of the day rang and while all the other students raced out of the classroom toward the exit to get home. I trudged over to room 120 on the door placed there was a metal plac stating the subject teacher and room. Of course this one read

**Room 120**

**History**

I knocked on the door and heard a faint 'come in' as I entered the room I was told to sit down at a desk. He was there standing against his desk at the front of the class looking like the god he was made out to be. He was hot I would give him that he even looked like a god. His jaw sharp and defined, his eyes a dark and deep brown colour and his hair, don't even get me started on his hair.

I decided to sit at the front as I hoped it would be easier and maybe less painful, I turned away I didn't want to face him. I was still angry about my punishment. I knew I was being childish and that there was nothing I could do but I hoped this act of defiance would piss him off.

"Rose" I turned to look at him. As soon as I did so I was captivated "You know why your here and I want to say I'm not going to make you right lines like the other teachers"

I sighed in relief I had done lines before and believe me it was not fun. It was a constant process of 'I will not do this again' I found it pointless as they knew I would do it again and continue to do even worse.

"However" I knew this was coming "You will do extra work with me. We will do your family tree and your assignment that was set in today's class"

As he said this he reached for his laptop and put it on my desk, the internet open for me to research. I decided that if he was just going to stand there and watch me I might as well do the work.

I bent my head down and got to work.

* * *

**That's it I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review ****J**

**Rachel**


End file.
